


officially missing you

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mediocre writing, Overworked Mark Lee (NCT), lumark are idiots, music prods lumark, side jaeyong probably, sweet and fluffy, the lumark tag is dry that's why i had to contribute despite lacking imagination and writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: mark had been too caught up in his new work, yukhei just wants him to take a break and take care of himself.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 26





	officially missing you

_**lonely.** _

that's what yukhei had been feeling these past few weeks. it's not that he's always alone, in fact, he's always surrounded by his friends all the time and he couldn't be any more grateful than that but these past few weeks had been a tad bit different from the usual... his boyfriend mark had been working on the new project their company assigned to him. and with the younger working with such a big project, he could only imagine how much pressure he has been through ever since he got assigned as the music prod for almost half of the incoming songs. god, mark barely even comes home nowadays preferring to stay and lock up in the premises of his own studio and when he does actually come home into their shared apartment he just proceeds to immediately doze off onto their bed. yukhei doesn't mind honestly if anything the younger looks like a cub coddled up into his mother's arms but what he does mind is that it seems like mark had been losing weight these past few weeks and his eyebags had only gotten deeper. yukhei could only sigh and feel worry forming in the pit of his stomach but he shrugs it off as something that is sometimes a result of working too late but he's sure the younger could handle it like a champ.

_**anxious.** _

that's what yukhei had been feeling these past few days, he could barely see mark anymore despite working in the same company, in the same building and being in the same relationship. as he could barely see the younger these past few days his worry only grew and grew as time flew by. the younger is diligent and very much committed to his work and music but when it comes to himself he barely manages anything and just thinking about that as he strides the halls of his office just... makes his feet heavier to lift off the ceramic floor. after a few more steps, he had finally arrived at mark's door. "ok you can do this.", yukhei says to confine himself as if he's meeting mark for the first time... well technically he is considering their circumstances but he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he knocks on the door.

but a sudden **_"ouch!"_** from a familiar voice had caught him off guard. _**"mark?"**_ , yukhei says with wide eyes and an unsure tone. _**"yukhei?"**_ , mark could only utter back towards the man that literally knocked him off guard.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally going to troll lumarkists but i felt bad lmao. 
> 
> edit: reposted this because i realized i was being too harsh on myself for my mediocre writing skills but who cares?


End file.
